Kornephoros
by JHLZ.NTL
Summary: Kornephoros was left at the doorstep of Andromeda Tonks' house 15 years ago and never truly knew who she truly was until now. The Second Wizarding War has begun and she must decide if she will fight for her true family, or her allegiance as an Auror.


**Sorry, this is probably a bit choppy. I have been writing since I was eight years old, but I have never published ANYTHING on . I am curious to see if any one reads it. If so I would love your feedback, good and bad. Thanks for your support.**

There was a knock on the door in the middle of the night. Andromeda was hesitant to answer. After all they were in the middle of a war. She had a strange feeling though and did. A young girl stood on the front porch.

"What do you need sweetheart?" Andromeda asked.

"My mother left me here. She said Andromeda Tonks can help. Are you Ms Tonks?" The girl asked.

"Yes come in." Andromeda said. The girl could only be four years old. She would no doubt be beautiful when she grew older. Her hair fell to her shoulders in luscious black waves and her eyes were wide with curiosity where her mother's were wide with madness.

"You look remarkably like her. My mum that is." The young girl said.

"You must be Kornephoros." Andromeda said. Four years prior Narcissa had sent her a letter about the birth of Bellatrix's child. And who else looks remarkably like Bellatrix other than the forgotten sister Andromeda.

Andromeda raised the girl. 15 years later, her mother was out of Azkaban and a second war was raging with the Dark Lord back.

"Aunty Andy. I had a nightmare." 19 year old Kornephoros said softly sitting up in bed.

"Don't worry about it. You're safe here." Andromeda said.

"No. It was of my mother leaving. The night she left me and said you'd help me. Why did she go? Who was she? I know you know. I can handle the truth I am old enough now."

Andromeda sighed. "Do you know who Bellatrix Lestrange is?"

"Of course. She's the heartless creature that tortured the Longbottoms to insanity."

"Believe it or not she had a heart. She had two little sisters that she did everything in her power to protect. When one strayed too far from the pureblood mania, that sister was tortured by Bellatrix, whom honestly was just afraid of losing her sister to a mudblood forever."

"I thought you hated that term."

"Let me finish Kornephoros. Bellatrix Black at the time joined the Dark Lord seeking a way to get revenge on the mudblood that took one of her sisters away. She made a respectable pure blood marriage and soon had a child. Not many years later, a war began. She realized her own faults and gave up her child. She didn't want her child to grow up with the pain and pressure of being a pure blood Black."

"You're the sister. She tortured. You married the mudblood. I'm the girl?"

"Yes. You are Kornephoros Bella Lestrange."

"I can't be the child of Death Eaters. I'm an Auror!"

"I'm not lying to you. I have-, well HAD two sisters. Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Don't be afraid. She still loves you."

"But she hasn't come for me." Kornephoros sighed looking down.

"Only because of me. Would you rather she does come and have the Dark Mark burned into your forearm?"

"No but-"

"She wanted you to be kept safe away from the madness. Have you seen what your cousin had to do?"

"Draco was ordered to kill Albus Dumbledore."

"She didn't want you to become a death eater. Once someone becomes a Death Eater, they are always a Death Eater. And their children, and their childrens' children. My mother was one. I endured the Cruciatis curse for hours when they found out about Ted. Once I was too weak to move, dad left and dear Bella replaced him. With you, she realized her impatience. She didn't want to raise a child on the Cruciatis curse. Of the three black sisters, I was the only one who knew how not to."

Just then Nymphadora came home. "Hello mother, Kornephoros. Mom could we use your house as a safe house when transporting Harry Potter? We just need to set up a portkey here. It won't be for long."

"Of course sweetie." Andromeda said. "I'm glad to help."

"Thanks mom."

"Tonks, can I help with transferring Potter to the Burrow?" Kornephoros asked.

"I don't see why not. I'll have to aske Mad-Eye Moody. Mum is that okay with you?" Nymphadora asked.

"I don't know." Andromeda said kind of iffy.

"Technically I am of age, therefore Aunt Andy doesn't have to approve." Kornephoros said with a smirk.

"Kornephoros!" Andromeda yelled.

"Call me Lestrange!" Kornephoros said thinking of how Nymphadora goes by Tonks.

"You told her?" Nymphadora asked.

"Yeah." Andromeda said.

"Okay I'll go tell Mad-Eye. Wanna come?" Nymphadora asked.

"Sure." Kornephoros left with Nymphadora said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Finally the night came.

"Hello Mister Potter." Kornephoros said. "I am Tonks' cousin."

"Tonks, you brought a Muggle?" Harry asked assuming she was on Ted's side.

Highly offended by this Kornephoros raised her wand. "Don't you dare call me a Muggle. Filthy Half Blood."

"Come on Kornephoros. Calm down." Tonks said holding Kornephoros back.

"Someone has a temper." the redhead said.

"If I were you, I wouldn't have said a word." Kornephoros growled her eyes flashing a deadly look.

"Lestrange!" Tonks yelled and Kornephoros was silenced.

"Wait! Lestrange?!" Everyone was shocked but were soon over it.

"Okay so Mundungus you're with me. Hermoine with Kingsley, Fred with Lupin, George with Arthur, Fleur with Bill, Harry, you'll be going with Hagrid.-" Mad Eye said.

"That leaves you and me!" Tonks said hugging Ron.

"Um sir, What is my assignment?" Kornephoros asked politely.

"On a scale from one to ten how skilled at fighting are you?" Mad Eye asked.

"She is a prodigy Mad Eye. Twelve. Definitely." Tonks answered before Kornephoros could speak.

"You can fly around and help everyone." Mad Eye said.

Kornephoros nodded.

"On my count. One... Two... Three!" they were off and immediately surrounded by thirty or so Death Eaters.

"Incarcerous!" Kornephoros yelled lassoing and strangling several Death Eaters. She caused several of them to fall.

The Death Eaters knew Harry was being moved that night.

When Kornephoros got to the Burrow, all fingers were pointed at her, Kornephoros. There was a loud crack and a woman appeared.

"You!" Hermoine Ron and Harry pointed her wands. With a lazy flick of her wand, the three were disarmed.

"I'm not Bellatrix and Kornephoros did not betray you. She has not had any contact with her mother in 15 years." Andromeda told the crowd of angry, afraid people.

"And I'm an Auror. If I ever see her I have no choice but to arrest her." Kornephoros reassured everyone. _I have to arrest her. Even if she is my mother._


End file.
